


Three's a Crowd

by lourry5eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourry5eva/pseuds/lourry5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his girlfriend and can't wait to spend some much needed time with her after touring. However, things get interesting when he finds out that she's been texting Niall in a 'more than friendly' way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I've put the non-con warning on this fic just in case. It's not exactly non-con, as the OC wants it, although it's never stated. The central focus of this fic is on Harry and the OC, but there is some Narry stuff further on. This fic was written for a friend to begin with, but I thought that I'd share it here seeing as I put the effort in.
> 
> Disclaimer - This story is a complete work of fiction only. While it is based off real people, all material is purely fictional and I do not claim any truth in the events that unravel in the story. You may not use this story at any time without prior consent from me.   
> This story contains graphic sexual scenes and some (consensual) violence. You have been warned.   
> Now that that's over, please read on and enjoy! If you liked it please kudos, comment, and even share if you so desire. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night/whatever! xx

Your phone buzzes on the nightstand beside you and you’re woken from your light sleeping state. You reach your hand out and clumsily fumble around trying to find it before clasping your fingers around the thin metal and bringing it to your face. The light dazzles you as you try to adjust your eyesight and enter your password, you open your texts and read:  
Just went through customs, Daddy’ll be home soon, Princess. Xx  
Your heart races and you can feel yourself getting worked up about the thought of him being next to you again, the feeling of him pressed against you, the smell of him as he cuddles you and murmurs about how he never wants to leave his Princess ever again. His apartment is only about an hour’s drive from the airport and you want to look nice for him; well... At least as nice as you can be at 4am without going overboard.  
You quickly jump out of bed, a new found adrenaline coursing through your veins, and head for the shower. The water is warm against your chilling skin which is courtesy of the London weather, and your mind starts to wander again, thinking of all the things Harry’s going to do to you when he gets home; how he’s going to hold you and not let you go, how desperate he’ll be to feel your lips against his, his breath against the skin of your neck while his hand is between your legs.  
You bring yourself back to the reality of an empty apartment without Harry and the anticipation is killing you. You reach for your towel and dry yourself off with the soft material before wrapping it around yourself and returning to the bedroom. The need to impress him sets in and you rummage through your drawer of expensive lingerie that he’d insisted on buying you. Your eyes land on a sheer, black lace, mini dress; you remember how excited he was for you to try it on when he bought it for you... You also remember how he couldn’t keep his hands off you and begged for you to call him ‘Daddy’. When you’re satisfied with how you look, you turn the light off and return to bed, waiting for those last twenty minutes to hurry up.  
You’re woken to the sound of the front door opening and you sit up slightly and can feel your heart beat against your chest, you want to run to him but he’s in the bedroom door before you can move again. Your breath catches in your throat and all of a sudden your thoughts are just HarryHarryHarry.  
“Hi, Princess,” he says in a low, gravelly voice. “I’ve missed you so fucking much,” he mutters under his breath as he straddles you. You can feel him already becoming hard and you can’t help but whimper under his touch. “Have you missed Daddy? Daddy’s missed you an awful lot,” he says as his lips caress the skin at your neck, making you moan softly.  
“Missed you so much, Daddy,” you say as you exhale against his skin, your hand trailing down his toned body and stopping at his cock as you palm him through his jeans.  
He breaths in harshly at the sensation of your hand on his cock and bites down gently on your neck, earning him another moan from you. Slowly, he builds a rhythm as he grinds into you, murmuring about how good you look in your lace.  
“Wanted to look good for you, Daddy; love making you horny,” you whisper in his ear. He groans as you finish your sentence and he pulls away from you, much to your dismay, and pulls the duvet to the end of the bed. As he kneels back on the bed in front of you, his eyes land on the purple phallic shaped object that you’d forgotten was in his side of the bed.  
“Princess,” he starts, his voice low and husky, “what is this?” He grabs the vibrator and shows it to you.  
“I... I got lonely, I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
His knuckles whiten around the purple rubber before throwing it across the room.  
“Did I give you permission to use it? I don’t remember doing so,” he says, his voice low and gravelly, the kind that makes a shiver run down your body and spread into warmth in all the right places.  
“No,” you shake your head slightly as you bite your lip. “You didn’t, Daddy. I’m sorry.”  
“No matter,” he breaths out as he spreads your legs further, positioning himself between them at the end of the bed. “I’ll just have to teach you a lesson.”  
You feel yourself become more aroused at the last of his words. You’re usually so sassy and uncooperative but it’s early in the morning, and you’re sleepy, and you just need him so bad.   
He wraps his arms around your thighs and pulls you closer to the end of the bed and notices you fighting with yourself to cover up, even after being together for a while now. His eyes keep contact with yours as he pushes the lace material above your hips and you can hear him groan.  
“You’re not even wearing panties,” he whispers as he presses a kiss to your inner thigh. Slowly, he brings his thumb to your clit and rubs slow circles, loving the way you react to his touch.   
Your breath hitches, your head is foggy, and you can’t get enough of him. He knows all of your sweet spots and knows exactly how to get to you.  
Still watching you, he replaces his thumb with the warmth of his mouth, moaning slightly. You let out a small moan and reach for his hair, tugging on it just enough to have something to hold onto.  
He gently sucks and licks at your clit, relishing in the fact that he’s made you moan more times than you’ve said that you can’t, before bringing his hand to just below his mouth. He slowly slides a finger inside you and hears you as you moan his name under your breath. As gently as possible, he begins to apply a small amount of pressure to your clit with his teeth, causing you to scream his name.  
“That’s more like it,” he says as he pushes another finger inside you. “Wanna hear my Princess. Wanna hear how good I can make you feel, baby.”  
The world around you seems to have completely fallen away, your head is so far away and you can’t understand why. You’ve never been lost in him so easily before but everything just seems utterly perfect. You can feel yourself edging closer to orgasm as Harry thrusts his fingers inside of you, eating you out at the same time.  
“Daddy...” you mumble; you’re not aware of what you’re saying but it’s a reflex right now, it’s the only thing on your mind. “I’m so close,” you say as your back arches off the bed. You don’t think you can last much longer but he pulls away at the last moment, wiping his chin on his plain, black t-shirt.  
“You’ve gotta make it up to me first,” Harry mutters as he straddles your hips, leaning down and slipping his tongue into your mouth as he presses his lips to yours. He can’t help but to try and get some sort of friction from you and he slowly grinds into you.  
You begin to feel a little more grounded and sit up, pushing him back at the same time but your lips never parting.  
“What do you want me to do, Daddy?” You ask as innocently as possible, still slightly annoyed that he didn’t let you finish.  
“Knees, baby,” he mumbles against your lips before moving to the side of you.  
You do as he says and move to the end of the bed on the floor, pushing the lace material on your body back down so it’s sitting on your thighs.  
“Uh uh,” Harry says as he shakes his head, reaching down to pull the lace over your head, “much better.”  
Again, you fight to cover yourself up but you remember that this is what he wants, and what Harry wants, he always gets.  
He kneels in front of you, his crotch at eye level, and undoes his tight black jeans as he waits for you. You move your hands to both sides of his hips, your fingers under both layers of material, and look up to him as if to ask permission.  
He nods slightly and pulls his shirt over his head as you pull his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, his cock resting against the ‘V’ of his stomach.  
“So pretty, Daddy,” you say as you take his cock in your hand before opening your mouth and sucking on the tip.  
“Mmm yeah, baby,” he groans, wrapping his hand in your hair. He slowly uses his grip to push you further onto his cock and you try your best not to gag but when he goes a little too deep you start to gag.   
“Oh fuck!” He moans as he tightens his grip on your hair and stills his thrusts, loving how it feels when your throat tightens around his cock.   
When he finally pulls his cock from your mouth, allowing you to breathe, you cough and splutter a little, trying to control your gag reflex. Saliva is dripping from your mouth and Harry’s cock and just as you reach for his cock, he pushes back into your mouth, the tip hard against your cheek as he thumbs over it and praises you for being such a good girl for him.  
You try your absolute hardest to please him every way possible, hoping that he’ll never leave again if you do, even though you know that’s not how it works.  
His groans begin to get closer and closer together and you can tell that he’s close. He pulls his cock from your mouth with a reluctant sigh and helps you stand by grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet. He helps you wipe the salvia from your mouth with his discarded shirt.  
He moves from kneeling at the end of the bed to standing in front of you, and while the height difference may not be much, it’s definitely enough to be noticeable and for you to feel safe whenever he’s around you.   
He lowers his head slightly and connects his lips to yours once more before wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up onto his torso. You instinctively wrap your legs around his waist and continue kissing him, your tongues sliding together effortlessly. Gently, he lowers you onto your back on the bed.  
“Hands and knees, sweetheart,” he says as he pulls off his jeans and underwear.  
You oblige and do as he asked, crossing your ankles and supporting yourself on your forearms.  
“So pretty,” he mutters, running his hands over your back and down between your legs. “Still so wet for me, as well. You’re such a good girl.” You let out small whimpers as he brushes over your clit a few times.  
He continues rubbing his fingers between your slit, revelling in how wet he makes you. He pulls his fingers away from you and you automatically attempt to regain the contact you lost but he replaces his fingers with the tip of his cock.  
“Please Daddy,” you beg, needing him inside you.  
He lines himself to your entrance before slamming into you, causing you to jolt forward and scream in surprise. He stills himself for a few seconds, letting you adjust to him, before you start begging for him to move.  
Slowly he begins thrusting his hips, holding onto your hair as he speeds up. Your moans are almost completely in sync until Harry wraps his hand around your neck, applying pressure and pulling your face back to his, pressing your lips together as he continues thrusting.  
“Fuck... Yes!” You yell as best you can with Harry’s hand pressing down on your throat.  
“Fuck! So fucking tight for Daddy,” he moans as he presses light kisses down your back. “Such a good girl; missed you so much, baby.”  
Your sight starts to go blurry and you’re gasping for more air as Harry’s hand loosens around your throat. His hot breath can be felt on the skin of your back and you can hear his breath filled moans as his thrusts become erratic and unrhythmed.  
“So close, Daddy!” You moan under your breath as a few more of his thrusts send you over the edge. Your body tenses up and Harry moves his hands to cup your breasts, thrusting harder and harder as he tries to reach his own release. His sweaty torso is pressed to your back and you feel yourself go limp with each of his thrusts, the oversensitivity driving you insane.  
“Please, Daddy, no more,” you whimper into the mattress.  
“Shh,” he hushes you, “just a bit longer, Princess.”  
He thrusts harder and deeper and you can feel tears welling in your eyes from the oversensitivity, it feels so good but it’s unbearable. With a groan, Harry comes inside you and mumbles something about being a good girl for him.  
He pulls himself out of you, much to your dismay and relief, and lays down next to you. He pushes away the few strands of hair from in front of your face and presses his lips to yours.  
“Missed you, baby,” he mumbles into your mouth.  
“Missed you too, Haz,” you say as you nuzzle into his neck.  
He pulls the blankets over the both of you and wraps his arms around you, the both of you drifting off to sleep in the comfort of each other once again.  
***  
In the morning, you wake up in the best mood that you’ve been in, in months. Just the thought of having him around you again gives you butterflies. When you roll over you’re not met with a mess of brown curls, like you’d hoped, but before you have a chance to get up and look for him, he pushes open the slightly closed bedroom door and is carrying a tray.  
You smile at the cheesiness of him, and how set he is on typical dating clichés. He sets the tray down on the bedside table and sits next to you in bed, cuddling you into him and pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“I’ve missed you, sweetie,” he whispers to you, his grip around your body not loosening.  
“I’ve missed you too, Haz, so much,” you tell him, hugging him back just has much.  
“Now,” he says as he lets go of you. “I’ve made you breakfast, as a sort of ‘sorry’ for being away for so long.”  
“Aww, thank you,” you manage to say behind a growing smile. That’s the thing about Harry; he always makes you smile and he always will, even when he’s on the other side of the planet. He’s always checking on you and making you smile; because when you’re sad, he’s sad.  
He sits the tray in front of you and gets back into his side of the bed, grabbing a cup of tea from in front of you.   
“What’d you get up to while I was away, love?” He asks as he watches you while sipping from his tea, bringing back memories of how he looked the night before, making you turn a little red in the face.  
“Not much, really,” you say as you take a bite of a piece of toast. “Watched some Marvel movies, watched the ‘Where We Are’ movie, missed you a whole bunch. Yanno, the usual really.” You smirk at him as he shakes his head at you.  
“God, you’re a massive dork and I love it,” he smiles as he sits his tea on his bedside table.  
“Oh yeah, like you’re one to talk, Harold; you and your bloody ‘knock knock’ jokes,” you say sarcastically.  
Mockingly, Harry gasps and clutches his hand over his heart.   
“Don’t you dare say that! ‘Knock knock’ jokes are the pinnacle of humour, Jamie. You insult me!”  
You both start laughing at each other and the ridiculousness of your arguments.  
“You need to stay home more, Haz,” you say as you pull him into your side. “I miss you too much when you leave.”  
“I know, baby, I miss you too. You should come with me, next time. The lads won’t mind, they all love ya,” he suggests.  
“I’d love to, Harry, but I don’t think it’d be a good idea, but thank you though. Anyway, we still have a few months together now, so we can look forward to that,” you say quickly, attempting to change the subject.  
“That’s very true! And! It’s Christmas soon, so you know what that means!” He says getting over excited.  
“Oh god, don’t do it, Harold,” you say as you roll your eyes at him.  
“Ugly Christmas jumpers, hot chocolate, Michael Bublé, and tree decorating! Get pumped, Jamie!”  
You shake your head at him and try not to give him the satisfaction of smiling, but you can’t not smile around him; as cheesy as it sounds. God, you think to yourself, he’s a massive fucking cheese ball and he’s turning me into one, great. Nerd.  
“I was thinking of ordering some pizza today and we can just sit in and play some video games and cuddle, you okay with that?” He asks you, nuzzling his face into your neck.  
“It sounds perfect,” you say and you can feel him smile against your skin.  
***  
“That’s not even fair! You’ve had months of time to practice and I haven’t,” Harry pouts as he sits the Xbox controller on the coffee table and pushes himself further back on the lounge.  
“Aawww! Don’t pout,” you say jokingly as you attempt to make him smile by pushing the corners of his mouth upwards. “You did really well... I’m just better than you,”  
“Meanie...”  
You laugh at him as you cuddle into him, his tension visibly lowering. He wraps his arms around you and sighs heavily.  
“I’m gonna go have a shower, mmkay? You practice,” you joke as you stand from the lounge.  
Harry mumbles something to himself and you just giggle at it, he’s so adorable when he doesn’t win at things.  
When you’re out of the shower you make your way to the bedroom to find Harry sitting on the end of your bed with your phone next to him.  
“What’s up, H?” You ask cautiously.  
“You got a message. From Niall,” he says, his eyes fixated on the carpet in front of his feet.  
“Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know,” you say as you go to grab the phone from next to him.  
“I read the messages,” he mutters coldly, grabbing the phone before you have a chance to.  
Your entire body goes cold and your stomach drops, this wasn’t meant to happen. He shouldn’t have found out, especially not like this, and especially not so soon after getting home.  
“Jamie, what the fuck?” He says quietly as he stands from the bed, walking towards you and forcing you to move back against a wall. “I was gone for a few months and you were having second thoughts with NIALL?!”  
“Harry, it’s not like that, I promise,” you try to explain, still holding the towel around your body.   
“You say that, but I don’t believe you. The messages are pretty self-explanatory, trust me,” he says as he walks away from you, throwing the phone back onto the bed. “I’m sleeping on the lounge tonight, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. I can’t be fucked right now.”  
With that, Harry leaves the room and slams the door behind him, causing you to jump a little. You drop the towel to the floor and crawl into your, once again, empty bed. Tears run from your face and onto the pillow, you don’t know what to do, what to say... You just don’t know anything anymore.   
For the past 8 months, you’ve tried desperately to cling onto this relationship in the hopes that he still loves you. There’s never for a second been a doubt in your mind that you love him, but having him gone for so long with so many girls, and guys, throwing themselves at him just made you worry that he felt like he had to stay just because of your past.  
You attempt to push everything to the back of your mind and sleep, hoping to talk to him about it tomorrow, but you can’t sleep. Everything is running through your mind at a million miles an hour, the texts between Niall, the hurt on Harry’s face, his anger... Everything; and you can’t stop it. The tears begin to fall faster and you’re blubbering like a complete idiot but you don’t care.  
You grab your phone from the blankets on the bed and unlock it, bringing up the messages between you and Niall.  
Harry knows, you text him, you don’t know what else to say; there is nothing else.  
In the living room, Harry lays on the lounge with no intentions of sleeping at all. Instead, he wonders what he’s done wrong. He never intended to hurt anyone; to come between anyone. He balls his fist and punches at the cushion next to him before letting out a quiet sob.  
The next morning you awake with your phone in your hand and no new messages from Niall. You reluctantly get out of bed and slip on one of Harry’s oversized sweaters and a pair of underwear. Regardless of everything that happened last night, his smell still makes you feel at ease; at home. You walk out of the bedroom, checking the time on your way out. 12:53pm, great, he’s probably going to be up; you think to yourself.   
Quietly, you walk down the hallway and can hear Harry talking in a hushed tone but can’t quite make out what he’s saying or who he’s talking to. As you reach the end of the hallway you see Harry and Niall sitting across from each other in the living room and you can tell that they’ve both been crying.  
They both look up to see you standing there, watching them, and you hurry back to your room. You close the door behind you and sit down at the bottom of it and you’re suddenly aware of your pulse throughout your entire body.  
A gentle knock at the door brings you back to the reality of the situation at hand.  
“Jamie... Open up, we need to talk.” Harry says from the other side. His voice is gentle and calm, completely the opposite of last night.  
“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m sorry to both of you. I didn’t want for anything of this to happen.” You say as you bury your head in your hands, tears beginning to well in your eyes again.  
“I,” he sighs, “we know, love. Come on, let’s just talk about it. Open up.”  
You shakily stand from floor and open the door, heading straight for the end of the bed without looking at him, and pulling your knees into your chest.  
Harry sits next to you, his arm around you soothingly. “Niall and I have been talking; it’s all sorted out, okay?” He whispers into the hair behind your ear. His breathing is shaky yet calm at the same time.  
“I’m sorry, Haz,” you whisper again. “I don’t know how to make it up to you.”  
“Shh,” he hushes, as he presses his lips to yours, “just don’t talk.”  
He kisses you as though he’d just come back from tour, it’s hungry, rushed, and amazing. He always seems to make things melt away effortlessly. Just as you’re starting to really get into it and your tears are drying, he pulls away from you.  
“Be back in a sec, babe.” He says as he walks out of the room.  
A weight feels like it’s been lifted off of your shoulders and you sigh gently as you wait for him to return.  
“Niall?” You ask in disbelief. Your heart starts racing again as Harry walks in after him and shuts the door.  
“It’s not that easy, Princess.” Harry says, his entire demeanour changing. “See, you fucked around both Niall and I and you’re going to have to pay for it one way or another.” He sits in the chair beside the chest of drawers, his arms folded across his chest.  
This is when you look to Niall, who has a duffle bag at his feet and a look of twisted pleasure on his face.  
“What’s going on?” You ask worriedly, your heart is still racing and you’re starting to feel anxious all over again.  
Harry looks to Niall and gives him a slight nod.   
“Don’t worry, Princess.” Niall says as he moves closer to you. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”  
He forcefully grabs your jaw in one of his hands and presses his lips to yours. You struggle against his grip and push him off of you.  
“Niall! What the fuck!” You yell as you move further onto the bed, attempting to get away from him but knowing full well that there’s no way you can get out of this situation.  
“I told you that she’d be pretty hard to convince, so you might have to use them after all.” Harry mutters from the chair, not flinching.  
“Take the jumper off, babe.” He says quietly, a smile creeping onto his face.  
“What?” You say in complete disbelief. You can’t seem to grasp the fact that this is happening. “Harry, what the h-“  
Niall moves closer to you, his face near centimetres from yours and grabs your jaw again.   
“I said...” He says menacingly. “Take off the jumper. If you don’t I’ll do it for you.”  
You’d never seen anything like this side of Niall before and to be honest, it frightens the shit out of you.  
You slowly and shakily pull the oversized material from your body and throw it to the floor.  
“Good,” he says as he sits beside you, “now lie on your back with your hands above your head.”  
You look to Harry, hoping for some way out of this, but he just stares intently, not giving away a single emotion. With no luck from Harry, you do as you’ve been told and at this point you can’t tell if you’re scared or turned on.  
Surprisingly gently, Niall grabs one of your wrists and places a cool, leather band around it and locks it in place before placing it behind a metal bar of the bed head, doing the same to the other wrist.  
Great, you think to yourself, now I really have no way out of this.  
You’re feeling way too over exposed and your anxiety starts to play up again. The thought of Niall seeing you like this is getting to you and the coldness of Harry is unbelievable.  
Before you can process what’s happening, Niall is pulling your panties down your legs and off your feet, throwing them with the jumper on the floor. Without saying anything whatsoever, he gets to work on tying your feet to the corners of the bed. By this point there are tears in your eyes and you’re completely exposed.  
By this point you would have expected Harry to step in. He’s always been protective and possessive over you, constantly telling you that you’re his and his only.  
“Isn’t that better?” Niall asks, a twisted smile on his face.  
“No, it’s fucking not,” you say, finally finding the courage to speak again, “let me the fuck out, I’m serious.”  
“Hear that, Haz?” Niall says as he scoffs, “she’s serious.”  
Again, Harry remains void of any emotion and you’re beginning to think that it’s just a facade.   
“You’re really pretty, babe.” Niall says, running his hand up your inner thigh as he moves closer to you. “Like, you’re fucking gorgeous and Harry’s so lucky to have you. I guess that just makes it all that much better that he asked me to fuck you.”  
Your eyes snap to Harry. “What?! Harry! What the fuck!”  
“Shhh, shh.” Niall whispers, pressing his index finger to your lips. “Ignore him, this is about you and I.”  
“Hah, okay. Are you just going to quote your lyrics at me the whole time?” You sass, you seem to have regained a lot of your confidence considering your compromising position... Literally.  
“Listen, slut.” He spits, his hand instinctively grabbing your jaw again. “You’re going to do what I say and speak when I say. Got it?”  
Your eyes widen and you nod timidly.  
He walks back to the duffle back and grabs a bottle of lube and your purple vibrator.   
“Harry gave me this, told me that you like to use it while he’s away and well... Since he’s not here, looks like it’s going to good use.” He says cockily.  
You can feel yourself getting aroused and you feel more vulnerable as he walks towards you. He pops the lid of the lube and pours a little onto three of his fingers and watches you as he rubs it between your legs. He slides a finger inside you every now and then just to watch you react to it.   
When he pulls his hand away from you, he turns on the vibrator, the slight hum filling the sound of the room and you almost forget Harry is there. Slowly, Niall rubs the vibrating silicone against your clit and watches as you arch your back and let out a quiet moan.  
After what seems like endless teasing with the various settings of the vibrator, he discards it to the pile of clothes on the floor before positioning himself on the bed between your legs.  
“You seem to have calmed down now, baby.” Niall says soothingly, his thumb rubbing slow circles over your clit as he presses kisses over your body. “You really are pretty... It’s just a shame that you’re such a slut. You get wet for anyone apparently.”  
You’ve never heard him talk so dirty before, not even as a joke between the other boys, and it makes you more and more aroused; the sound of his voice, low and lust-driven. Slowly, he pushes two fingers inside you and curves them, making you gasp his name under your breath.  
“Louder.” You hear Harry say from his chair. When you’re aware that he’s still there you tense up again.  
Your eyes fix on him before you throw your head back, moaning Niall’s name louder than last time. Both of the boys are still fully clothed and you’re confused as to how because by now, Harry’s usually scrambling to get some sort of friction from you.  
Just as Niall starts to really get into it, he suddenly stops. You open your eyes to see Harry standing next to him. Niall moves from the bed and stands in front of him, and just as you thought that this couldn’t get any better, Harry reaches for Niall’s hand and sucks the fingers he was just using, clean.  
You feel a pang in your lower abdomen and your want for Harry grew by the second. However, the two boys seem to have forgotten about you and have turned their attention to each other. They’re messily grinding on each other as they grasp at each other’s hair, their lips and tongues sliding together rhythmically.  
The boys take turns in taking off each other’s shirts and Harry presses kisses to Niall’s chest, making his way down to his navel before undoing his jeans. He rushes to push Niall’s jeans and underwear down as quickly as possible, helping him step out of them and discard them to the slowly growing pile of clothes.  
Harry grabs Niall’s cock, pulling it toward his mouth, and begins making obscene moaning noises around his cock. You’re completely useless as you watch on from the bed, Harry’s long hair bobbing around his face and he sucks Niall off as though he’s done it a million times before.   
You need something, anything at this point, because you can feel your pulse everywhere and you just need some sort of relief.   
“Harry...” You moan, attempting to grind onto nothing.  
He completely ignores you and watches as Niall unravels beneath him, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, as he wraps his fingers in Harry’s brown curls, slightly pushing his head further onto his cock. Somehow, Harry keeps himself from gagging too badly and the entire image is going to be engrained in your mind forever.  
With a few more movements of his mouth and tongue, Niall is letting out a sinful moan as he tightens his grip on Harry’s hair and comes in his mouth. He stands from his knees and walks over to you, gently pulling your mouth open with his thumb on your lip, he slowly spits Niall’s cum into your mouth.  
“Swallow for me, love.” He whispers as he presses a kiss to your lips. You do as your told and swallow, trying to keep a straight face.  
Harry turns to Niall and nods to the chair that he was sitting in before. Niall follows his nod and sits himself down, getting comfortable and relaxing in a position that he could watch. Harry turns to face you and runs his hand along your cheek, down your body, and stopping right at your navel. You whimper, feeling neglected and sorry that you got yourself into this situation.  
“It wasn’t just me...” You mutter, seeing Harry’s eyes snap to you.  
“Did I say you could speak?” He hisses at you, wrapping his hand around your throat and tightening it slightly.  
“Niall was involved in this too, I’m not th-“ You’re cut off by his hand tightening to an uncomfortable point.  
“Shut. Up.” He spits, finally letting go of your throat.  
You inhale sharply with a slight cough, and before you know it, Harry’s slipping off his jeans and straddling your chest.  
“So if you’re only going to shut up a few ways, I guess I’m going to have to improvise,” he says in a low whisper.  
You lock your eyes with his as he positions his thighs both sides of your head and groans as he takes his cock in his hand, sliding his hand up and down slowly. You’re suddenly extremely wary of the situation; Niall is in the corner, this is the first time you’ve been completely restricted in movements, you don’t know how well you can take him, and you hope that he’ll know when to stop.  
“Open,” he says quietly.  
Your mouth stays closed and you feel tears begin to form in the corners of your eyes.  
“Open your mouth, slut,” he says louder, causing you to tense up.  
You do as you’re told and open your mouth. He pushes his cock inside your mouth and grabs the headboard with both hands as he slowly thrusts. You try your best to keep your jaw slack and create enough suction but the positions and Harry’s size proves it difficult. His pace begins to fasten and you begin gagging around him.  
He pulls himself from your mouth, allowing you to breathe as he gently brushes his hand against your cheek.  
"Good girl," he mutters as he begins stroking his cock again. "So pretty, baby."  
Your breathing begins to slow down and once you've caught your breath, Harry slides his cock into your mouth again; his thrusts are surprisingly gentle for the situation but it's still too much for you. His moans get louder each time you gag around him and he can't help but watch you, his head between his arms and his hair falling in front of his face.  
By the time he pulls out of your mouth you're thankful; your throat is sore and tears are streaming down your face.  
"You're such a good girl," he repeats, caressing your cheek once more. "Such a good girl for Daddy and his friend."  
It clicks in your mind that Niall is still sitting by the dresser, obscured by Harry's body, and you can feel your cheeks redden more than they already are. Harry moves from straddling your chest and kneels between your legs, silently motioning to Niall to come over.  
“Untie her,” Harry says to Niall, who follows the orders.  
Niall unties your legs from the bed and follows with your arms, giving you a soft, reassuring look. You go to sit up but Harry pulls you closer to him by your hips. Slowly, he grinds his cock into you, making your breath hitch with a slight moan at the contact. You feel overly sensitive but it’s different to usual, you’re used to the sensitivity of Harry not stopping but this time it’s from the lack of contact and you’re suddenly a little dizzy.  
Harry reaches for the discarded bottle of lube on the bed and pours some into the palm of his hand, before stroking his hand along his cock.   
“Harry...” You whisper, begging for his attention. He watches you as he continues stroking his cock before turning his attention to Niall.  
“It appears as though she can’t keep her mouth shut. Fix it,” Harry says as he watches Niall grab your face and push his cock into your mouth. You try your hardest to keep an eye on Harry but it’s difficult in this position. “Keep your eyes on him,” he says calmly.  
You continue moving your head along Niall’s length, watching him just as you’ve been told. You feel Harry move between your legs, pushing his body forward between them and you can feel your heart-rate increase; he’s so close to you and you so desperately need him inside you.  
Harry gently rubs the tip of his cock over your clit before pushing just the tip inside you. You gasp around Niall’s cock but don’t pull away.  
“Good girl,” Harry praises, “you’re finally getting the hang of it; knew you’d behave for Daddy eventually.”  
You prop yourself up on one elbow and reach your other hand out, moving it along Niall’s shaft, rhythmically matching your head movements. Harry pushes himself further inside you, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to him. Niall pulls himself from your mouth and straddles your chest as Harry continues thrusting inside you.  
“Such a good little slut for me,” Harry groans as he slaps the inside of your thigh, making you moan under your breath, “so good for Daddy’s friend.”  
You grind down against Harry, asking for him to go faster, before licking the tip of Niall’s cock and flicking your eyes up to meet his. He traces your lips with the tip of his cock and you open your mouth, moaning quietly as Harry continues fucking into you and groaning.  
“Louder, baby.” Harry says as he thumbs over your clit, his groans getting louder.  
Niall slowly pushes himself inside your mouth, letting a quiet groan fall from his lips. You moan around Niall’s cock as he gently thrusts his hips.  
“So pretty, baby; so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Niall moans. “You’re such a pretty slut for us, so obedient for your Daddy.”  
You can feel yourself getting close and your moans are getting louder. Harry’s thrusts are becoming erratic and he grips your thighs, his nails digging into your skin.  
“You gonna come for us, baby?” Niall asks as he wraps his hands around your throat, tightening them slightly. He pulls his cock out of your mouth and continues to tighten his grip around your throat.  
Harry’s grip on your thighs loosen and you see can see him pulling Niall’s head back by his hair before pressing his lips to the other boy’s neck. Harry’s thrusts are reckless as he continues to make out with the other boy, clumsily thumbing over your clit at the same time.  
“Tell us when you’re going to come,” Harry demands, pulling away from Niall’s lips temporarily.   
“Harry! Harry I’m-“ You’re cut off by Niall’s hands tightening even more around your throat.  
“That’s not the right word, baby,” Harry says warningly, stopping his thrusts but continuing to rub your clit. “That’s not how you speak to me, is it?”  
“No...” You manage to whisper through the choking. Niall eases up on his grasp when he realises your difficulty speaking.  
“’No’ what?” Harry asks impatiently.  
“No Daddy,” you say quietly watching his eyes scan over your body under Niall’s.  
“Good girl, that’s it. Behave for Daddy and you get what you want, baby.” Harry begins thrusting again before turning his lips back to Niall’s.  
“Daddy,” you moan, quickly losing grasp of reality. “Daddy! Please, I’m gonna come!”  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Niall soothes, placing his hands back around your throat.   
“Come for us, baby,” Harry moans, thrusting hard into you over and over again, his thumb still moving over your clit.   
“Come on, Princess,” Niall encourages, his thumbs stroking gently over your throat, “you can do it, come for us, please. You’ve been so good to us; just wanna make you feel good.”  
You can feel yourself slipping away just before you reach your orgasm, you hear Harry groan as he feels you tighten around him.  
“That’s it, baby. Good girl,” Harry moans, still thrusting inside you as you’re pushed further over the edge.  
You want him to stop but it feels too good and you’re incapable of forming the words to even say so. Harry’s groans turn into quiet, broken whimpers as he tries to keep himself together until he can’t any longer. He pulls out of you and Niall removes his hands from around your throat and moves to kneel on the bed beside you.  
Your head is beyond clouded and you feel so far away from everything that you barely hear Harry and Niall calling your name.  
“Jamie? Baby, are you okay?” You hear Harry ask, his mess of curls falling in front of his face as he leans above you. Your eyes adjust to Harry’s face in front of you before nodding a slow response.  
“Say something for us, love,” Harry says as he strokes your cheek.  
“Good...” You say, unsure of whether or not they understood what you meant.  
You see Harry smile at you before he sits you up on the bed, waiting for Niall to position himself behind you so that you’re sitting against him, between his legs, for support. You roll your head on his shoulder to see his face and you just smile at him as he presses a quick kiss to your forehead.  
“You okay, sweetie?” Niall asks, brushing the hair out of your face.  
“I’m good,” you mumble quietly before turning your attention to Harry, who’s sitting in front of you, straddling your thighs.  
“Love you,” Harry whispers, pressing long, gentle kisses to your lips.   
You repeat the words back to him as the two boys fuss over you for a good thirty minutes, making sure you know that you’re safe and okay.   
“That wasn’t fair,” you smirk, breaking the silence of the room. “I was ambushed.”  
Harry and Niall smile at each other before once again turning their attention back to you; and when Harry’s convinced you’re okay, he decides it’s time for round two.  
“Well,” Harry says quietly, his demeanour changing again in an instant, “you deserved it. It wasn’t fair of you to be texting Niall all that stuff.”  
He pushes you back against Niall’s chest before climbing on top of you, his face inches away from yours as he pushes two fingers inside you, making you yell unexpectedly.  
“Still so wet for us; such a slut,” he moans into your ear. “Good, it’ll make it so much easier.”  
“Easier for what?” You ask between your gasping caused by Harry’s fingers.  
“You’re back to talking again, I see,” Harry says as he pulls his fingers from you and reaches for the bottle of lube near him. “You will learn one day, darling, but apparently you need an extra hand in learning for now.”  
Niall puts his hand around your mouth and leans back, pressing your back to his chest.  
“Open your legs,” Harry demands. You do as you’re told and spread your legs, placing your feet on the outside of Niall’s thighs.  
Harry pours a little lube into the palm of his hand before wrapping it around Niall’s cock and stroking it slowly, evoking whimpers from the boy under you. Harry gently guides the tip of Niall’s cock inside you, telling him to go slow. Niall does as he’s told and slowly thrusts inside you, his hand still around your mouth which muffles your moans and pleas to stop.  
“We’re not going to stop just because you ask, baby. We haven’t gotten everything we want yet and I don’t think that’d be very fair on us,” Harry says, cocking his eyebrow on the last few words.  
You keep your eyes on Harry even though you can hear Niall moaning under you, and you can see Harry covering his cock in lube; and that’s when you realise just where this is going. You’d talked about it before but you never thought you’d be able to do it and now he was going to push it.  
“S’okay baby, we’re gonna take good care of you,” Harry promises as he presses a soft kiss to your lips.  
Once more, he rubs the tip of his cock over your clit a few times before stopping just above your, already full, entrance. You shake your head and tears begin to spill over, worried that you won’t be able to take it. He stops momentarily to pour a little more lube over his and Niall’s cocks before taking his length in his hand again.  
“I know you can do this, baby, it’ll be okay,” Harry says surprisingly gently as he rubs your inner thigh with the thumb of his free hand. You hesitatingly nod as Harry lines himself above Niall’s cock.  
Slowly, Harry pushes the tip of his cock inside you, groaning at the tightness. He continues slowly, pushing himself deeper inside you as tears begin to stream down your face and moans of pain and pleasure escape your mouth, even if they are muffled by Niall’s hand.  
When he’s all the way in neither of them move for a while, allowing you to get used to it before they go any further. Harry watches your face intently, being careful of any obvious signs that it’s too much for you.   
You nod at Harry when it’s okay for them to move and he doesn’t hesitate, he places his arms on each side of your body and presses his lips to yours roughly before pulling out slightly and thrusting back inside you.   
You let out a cry of shock but that doesn’t stop Harry; instead, it encourages Niall to join in, both of them thrusting into you at an unrhythmed pace. The room becomes filled with whimpers, moans, and groans from the two boys, and muffled moans and cries from you as they continue to thrust.   
The feeling is overwhelming and it hurts but it feels so good at the same time and you don’t know whether you want them to stop or not.  
“God,” Harry groans, “you’re so fucking tight. You feel so good; so full for Daddy and his friend; such a good little slut for us, baby.”  
The boys are relentless in their thrusts and your head is spinning, you can feel yourself slipping again and all you can focus on is how good you feel and how good you’re making the two boys feel.   
“God! Fuck!” Niall moans, “I’m close, keep goin’ baby!”  
The boys begin to fuck you harder and Niall lets go of your mouth, making your cries echo around the room.   
“Please,” you beg, “please let me come, Daddy. Please, please...” Your sentence fades out into an abundance of the word “please” over and over again each time one of them hits that sweet spot inside you.  
Your breath hitches and with one last thrust from one of the boys you’re sent over the edge, you instinctively wrap your arms around Harry, dragging your nails down his back as you’re forced to ride out your high until the two boys have gotten there as well.  
With a whimper from Niall beneath you, he comes inside you and with a few more thrusts Harry climaxes a few seconds later, sucking a dark purple bruise onto your neck as he does so.  
You all lay there for a while, a sweaty, heavy breathing mess, before Harry pulls out of you and lays on the bed next to you. Niall pulls out of you next and you’re feeling uncomfortably empty but you’re unable to express anything but bliss and contentment at the moment.  
Harry pulls you on top of him so that your chests are pressed together and he tangles his legs with yours, brushing the hair out of your face and asking if you’re okay.  
Niall stays for a little longer, running his fingers over your back and trying to calm you before Harry tells him it’s okay if he leaves to take a shower. He takes the hint and goes for a shower, leaving the two of you in the bedroom alone.   
“Baby, you okay?” Harry asks softly, stroking your cheek with his fingers.  
You nod slowly, cuddling yourself into the side of him, letting yourself drown in his scent and warmth.  
“I’m sorry,” you mumble as you slowly come back.  
“What for, love?” He asks, tilting your head to face him.  
“For what got us into this situation. I didn’t mean for it to mess things up, I really do love you, Harry.” You begin to tear up. “It didn’t mean anything, I’m really sorry.”  
“No... Love, please don’t be sorry. It’s okay, really,” Harry says quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. “I just took the advantage of the situation. I was annoyed to begin with but I realised that it didn’t mean anything and I know that you love me. And I love you too, so fucking much.”  
You wipe away the tears that have started to fall onto his skin and nod. He grabs the sheet from the floor near him and wraps it around the two of you before cuddling you into him. He whispers about how much you mean to him, how much he missed you while he was away, and that he’s never going to let you leave his side no matter what.  
There’s a knock on the bedroom door and it opens to reveal a shy, nervous-looking Niall, fully clothed and ready to head off.  
“Hey guys, uhm, I just wanted to say uh, thanks? I guess? And I’ll see ya later I imagine so yeah... Cya,” Niall’s turned bright red and he can’t look you in the eyes. You smirk to yourself before saying a quick thank you and good bye to him.  
“I’ll be back in a sec, love,” Harry says as he pulls on a pair of underwear and follows Niall out the door.  
“Niall,” Niall turns around and almost looks scared of Harry. “It’s okay, everything’s okay. I just wanted to say that everything’s okay and there’s no hard feelings about anything, okay? Like I just want you to know that because you’re like my brother and I don’t wanna lose you or anything so yeah. Everything’s one hundred and ten percent okay, I promise.”  
You watch the two boys from the bedroom door, with the sheet wrapped around you, and can’t help but feel relieved that they’re okay. You could’ve maybe lived with ruining the relationship between Harry and yourself but it would kill you to know that you’d ruined his and Niall’s relationship.  
You walk up to Harry and slip your hand in his, squeezing it a little for reassurance.  
“Sorry if it was weird, Jamie,” Niall says abruptly. “Harry just sorta offered the situation and I don’t know, I guess we sorta got lost in it all.”  
“Niall,” you say as a smile spreads across your face. “Shut up. Everything’s absolutely fine. Harry knows my limits and he wouldn’t and didn’t let anything get out of hand. It’s okay, I promise.”  
He blushes before going to step away from the two of you before you stop him one last time.  
“Oh and Niall, don’t go telling the other boys, they might think they’ve all got equal chance with me or something,” you smirk to the older boy and he blushes even more before nodding and walking out the door.  
“That’s the first time I’ve seen him blush so god-damn much,” Harry says as he bends down to wrap his arms around your waist. You giggle into his neck and before you know it he’s picking you up and taking you off to the bathroom.  
“We need a bath, we smell of sex; it’s terrible,” Harry jokes as he lets you down once you’re in the bathroom.  
“Well that’s not my fault, Mr. Styles. As I recall, I’m not the one who initiated it,” you retort slyly.  
Harry laughs to himself as he starts running a bath for the both of you, going overboard on pouring bubble bath into the water. He unwraps you from the black bed sheet you have wrapped around your body and grabs your hand, helping you into the warm water in front of him.   
You wiggle into his body until you’re comfortable and he wraps his arms around you and it feels as though nothing has happened. He picks up a soft wash cloth and moves it around in the water until it’s wet enough and begins wiping it over your shoulders and chest, just taking care of you as much as possible.  
He softly hums ‘Don’t Let Me Go’ as he tries to wipe away all of your worries. He so desperately loves being near you that you can feel it in little moments like these. There’s no talking because there’s no need. The only sounds to be heard are the sounds of the water and Harry’s humming and you don’t want to be anywhere else.  
You softly whisper “I love you” and he presses a kiss to the back of your neck and repeats it back to you.  
When you’re both done in the bath, neither of you bother getting dressed, you just wrap yourselves in your towels and sit down in the living room as you start up the Xbox.  
“Ready to have your arse whooped, Styles?” You ask sarcastically.  
“You don’t even like FIFA, you only play it because that’s how you bond with Louis,” he says somewhat defensively.  
“Okay... But that doesn’t answer my question, Styles. Are. You. Ready. To. Have. Your. Arse. Whooped?” You ask again, slower.  
“I’m making tea first, do you want some?” He asks shaking his head and smiling at you.  
You nod at him and bat your eyelids, knowing full well that you don’t have to but you just love seeing him smile from you, especially when his smiles show his dimples. You sheepishly follow him into the kitchen and wrap your arms around his waist, tip-toeing behind him every time he moves because you don’t want to let go.  
“Jamie, have I ever told you that you’re annoying?” He says jokingly.  
“Oh I don’t know, Harold. Have you? I don’t recall such a thing ever happening,” you reply sarcastically.  
“Well, in that case,” he says, “you’re annoying.”  
You stand back from him and gasp, using your hand to cover your mouth. “How dare you say such a thing to royalty? I can’t believe you just insulted the Queen. Kiss my hand at once!” You can’t help but laugh as you hold out your hand.  
He smiles to himself and takes your hand before licking it and bowing.  
“Groooooooss, boy germs!” You say as you rub the back of your hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
He giggles and spins around, wrapping his arms tight around your waist and squeezing you.  
“Jesus... Styles...” You struggle to say, “you’re gonna squish the freakin’ life out of me. God, do you want a dead girlfriend?”  
He nuzzles into your neck and you swear that if he was a cat he would definitely be purring right now. You lean back a little and press a quick kiss to his lips, repeating it because he smiles every time you do it. He leans into you even more and parts his lips ever so slightly so that when he kisses you he gently bites your bottom lip.  
“I don’t know if I’ve told you this, Jamie, but you’re the most breathtaking woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I love you,” he whispers the last part so softly that you can barely hear him say it.  
“And you, Harold, are the most breathtaking giraffe I’ve ever laid eyes on. I love you,” you whisper back.  
“Wow, I’m really hurt. Can’t believe you called me a giraffe,” he says as he smiles at you before turning his back to get the kettle that’s just boiled.  
You push yourself up onto the counter next to where he is making tea and watch him intently. Whenever he’s concentrating he does this cute little thing where he furrows his eyebrows and looks like he’s thinking of a quadratic formula for everything he’s doing. He doesn’t have to concentrate so hard on making tea because you’re positive that he could do it in his sleep. Yet here he is, furrowed brow and over thinking the simplest of processes. It’s the little things like this that make you realise just how in love with this man-child you are.   
“Haz,” you say, trying to get his attention. He replies with a quiet little hum. “Why do you concentrate on everything so much? Like you’re always so absorbed in whatever is you’re doing and it’s like the whole world doesn’t matter.”  
“I... I don’t know. I never noticed. Is it bad? Should I stop?” He asks, looking up from the mugs on the bench, looking slightly worried.  
“No, no honey, I was just asking. It seems so interesting that you’re just so into whatever it is that you’re doing. It’s sort of endearing because you put so much effort into even the smallest of things in your life. It’s cute,” you say, watching his face light up at the word ‘cute’.  
“No... You’re cute. I’m not cute, I’m a man. Men aren’t cute. I like football and manly things like weights and stuff. Look at how ripped I am,” he says stupidly as he points to his bare chest.  
“Hmm... Yes... You have a point. Clearly not cute with your hair, or your dimples, or your stupid gold boots,” you tease.  
“Hey! You can tease me as much as you want, but you can NOT tease my gold boots. They are my babies. I will not let you hurt them. They’re gorgeous. You’re gonna have to apologise to them later, they’ll be very upset, Miss Jamie,” he jokes as he pours the milk into the tea.  
“God, this is what I’m talking about,” you smile as you watch him intently pour the right amount of milk into each mug. “You’re such a dork and it’s just so wonderful to be around. You’re wonderful to be around. I love you so much, Harry.”  
“Mmm... I guess I love you, Jamie,” he says as he puts the lid back on the milk before kissing you. You watch as he bounces back to you to put his hands on your hips and kisses you again. “Ready to go whoop my arse in FIFA?”  
“Come on, Styles! You’ve been with Tommo for months now, if you don’t win at least one round I’m gonna yell at him. That boy is teaching you nothing,” you say as you jump down from the bench before grabbing a cup of tea and following Harry back out into the living room and onto the lounge.   
You watch him as he sets the game up and feel completely at ease knowing that he’s always going to be here for you no matter what, and you realise then that you’re the luckiest girl on the planet because you have an amazing guy who loves you for who you are and will never give you up; and let’s face it... He’s Harry Styles so who wouldn’t be lucky.


End file.
